finalfantasyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Oerba Dia Vanille
, Oerba]] :"Wishes can come true. But not if you just wait for miracles. Miracles are things we make for ourselves. Here, and now." :PL: "Marzenia mogą się spełnić. Oczekiwaniem cudów nie zdziałasz. Cuda są rzeczami, które robimy sami. Tu, i teraz." :—Vanille do Sery :"Vanille is an endearing young woman with a relentlessly sunny disposition. Her bright personality gives no hint of the dark resolve that lies within." :PL: "Vanille to ujmująca młoda kobieta z nieubłaganie pogodnym przysposobieniem. Jej miła osobowość nie daje znaku mrocznych postanowień, które są w niej." :—Opis online Oerba Dia Vanille jest grywalną postacią w Final Fantasy XIII. Jest to tajemnicza dziewczyna z rudymi włosami spiętymi w kucyki. Pomimo wielu trudności jest wciąż żywą i troskliwą osobą; jednakże jest wesołość służy do zakrycia win, które czuje od ponad pięciuset lat. Vanille jest główną narratorką, a w angielkim dubbingu ma australiski akcent. Jej pełne nazwisko oznacza: "Vanille z klanu Dia, z wioski Oerby" (ang. "Vanille of the Dia clan, from the village of Oerba"). Wygląd i osobowość :"My name is Oerba Dia Vanille. I'm a l'Cie from Gran Pulse. And to everyone on Cocoon...evil." :PL: "Nazywam się Oerba Dia Vanille. Jestem l'Cie z Gran Pulsu. I dla każdego w Coccon...zła." :—Vanille do Sazha Historia ''Final Fantasy XIII Episode Zero: Promise Final Fantasy XIII Zdolności i ekwipunek W bitwie :"''I'm not all smiles and sunshine!" :PL: "''" —Vanille podczas zmiany Paradigm'a ::''Zobacz również: Oerba Dia Vanille/Crystarium Eidolon :"Let's see some fireworks!" :PL: "Czas na fajerwerki!" :—Atakowanie Hecatoncheir'em podczas Gestalt Mode Bronie :Zobacz Różdżki Vanille Rozwój W Final Fantasy XIII Ultimania Omega jest napisane, że drużyna deweloperska w pewnym momencie chciała zrobić z Vanille główną, oficjalną postacią gry, ale odrzucili pomysł jakoże wydali wtedy trailer i art obrazujący Lightning w tej roli. Motywy muzyczne W Final Fantasy XIII, "Motyw Vanille" (ang. "Vanille's Theme") jest skomponowany z pojedynczego pianina i reprezentuje jej wymuszoną wesołą nature. Jest grana w tle podczas takich momentów jak przybycie z Sazh'em do Sunleth Waterscape, jak i też Lightning i Hope obiecują się opiekować sobą nawzajem. Jest również odmiana jej motywu zatytułowana "Wspomnienia szczęśliwszych dni" (ang. "Memories of Happier Days"), która również składa się z pojedynczego pianina, lecz powoli zmieniająca się w melancholijną melodię poprzez wypiętrzanie części orkiestralnej. Jest odtwarzana, gdy Sazh opowiada Vanille o Dajh'u w Zagrodzie Chocobo w Nautilusie oraz podczas sceny Vanille z Serą w Bodhum. Orkiestralna wersja jej motywu występuje w motywie ostatniej walki, podczas któej drużyna zmierza się z Orphan'em. Inne wystąpienia ''Kingdom Hearts Mobile'' Vanille pojawia się jako awatar do wybory w Kingdom Hearts Mobile. Ona i Sazh są jedynymi znanymi postaciami z Final Fantasy XIII, które mają wystąpić w grze. Etymologia Vanille to francuska nazwa wanilii, typu przyprawy używanego jako dodatek smakowy do różnych słodyczy. Ciekawostki *Kryształ Vanille przybiera formę jabłka.Studio BentStuff, ed (2009) (po japońsku). Final Fantasy XIII Scenario Ultimania. Square Enix. s. 018. ISBN 4757527756. *Vanille dzieli nazwę swojego klanu z zaklęciem Dia z Final Fantasy i Final Fantasy XI. *Vanille jest nastarszą reprezentantką archetypu "dziarskiej, młodej dziewczyny", wraz z Krile, Relm, Yuffie, Selphie, Eiko, Rikku i Penelo. *Gdy gracz piewszy raz pełni kontrolę nad Vanille w Ruinach Pulsu, ma ona już trzy paski ATB z powodu bycia l'Cie już od dłuższego czasu. *Najlepsza broń Vanille, Nirvana, dzieli swoją nazwę z Niebiańską Bronią Yuny z Final Fantasy X. *Fotografia Vanille z Fang może zostać zauważona w Oerbie, co jest dowodem na ich życie na Gran Pulse pięćset lat temu. Przypisy en:Oerba Dia Vanille de:Oerba Dia Vanille es:Oerba Dia Vanille fr:Oerba Dia Vanille Kategoria:Final Fantasy XIII/Lista postaci Kategoria:Final Fantasy XIII/l'Cie Kategoria:Biali Magowie